Love on a Stormy Night
by Ability King KK
Summary: Whitney gets a visit from everyone's favorite goggle-headed pervert, but when a storm has them take refuge in a nearby barn, will tempers flare or will sparks fly?  Accidentalshipping AKA Gold x Whitney


**Hey, my first one-shot based on "Pokémon Special"! Hope I do well on it, considering I've never read the manga!**

**-:-**

Just outside of Goldenrod City was farm where Miltank were raised. On this farm was a young pink-haired girl of fifteen working hard taking care of the Miltank.

"Man, this hard work, but worth it!" smiled the girl, wiping the sweat of her brow. She then continued shoveling the hay into bins with her pitchfork.

She then let out a loud squeak when she felt something pinch her butt. Turning around she came face-to-face with the smirking face of a certain goggle-headed pervert.

"Gold!" yelled the girl, glaring at the boy. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Come on, Cry Baby Whitney," started Gold. "I couldn't help it. Its not my fault that you wear such form-fitting shorts that show off your nicely-shaped ass."

Whitney's face became red and she could feel it. From anger, embarrassment, or flattery, she wasn't sure.

"Why are you here, Gold?" asked Whitney exasperated.

"What? I can't visit a friend?"

The farm girl/actress/gym leader gave the fifteen-year-old boy a deadpan look. He didn't really think she'd buy that, did he?

"Since have we been friends, Gold?"

"Don't be like that. I'm friends with all the ladies!" grinned Gold.

"Like any woman would want to be friends with a pervert like you!" yelled the girl.

She turned and stomped away from Gold. She didn't get far though as she tripped over a rock that she didn't see. She let out a yelp when she scrapped her knee.

"You okay, Whitney?" asked Gold, coming over to check on her. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" growled Whitney through gritted teeth. She then felt a drop of water land on her face. Looking up, she saw that it started to rain. "Great…"

She let out another squeak when Gold scooped her up and carried her to the barn, bridal-style. Gold picked up the pace when the rain started coming down much harder. Luckily, they made it inside the large barn before they got too wet. Once inside, Gold gently placed Whitney on one of the bales of hay.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here until the storm passes," stated Gold, hearing the faint sound of thunder. He then turned to Whitney with a lecherous grin. "So what do you want to do?"

"I can easily kick you back out into the rain if you even think of trying anything," warned Whitney, giving him a glare.

"Jeez, you're starting to turn into Super Serious Girl," complained the gambling pervert. "I thought you were more fun than her?"

"I'm sure Kris would love to hear you bad mouth her like that," said Whitney, rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Gold.

Whitney watched as Gold went over and sat against the ladder that led up to the loft. It was silent for a few minutes, which gave Whitney a chance to think.

'_Why did he really come here? Its not like he has any actual business with me,'_ she took a glance at the boy. _'You know, its too bad he's a pervert. He is kinda cute. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I can't possibly be falling for him! Then again, he did save me from that Rhydon. He was like my knight in shining armor. No! I can't! …He belongs to Kris.'_

Whitney felt tears in her eyes. She sniffed a little as she wiped them away. That little sound caught Gold's attention.

"Hey, Cry Baby Whitney? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

She didn't sound okay, especially when she turned away like she just did. Gold stood up and made his way over, sitting next to her on the hay bale.

"Whitney, what's wrong?" asked Gold in all seriousness.

It wasn't often that Gold was serious. Whitney felt that she couldn't lie to him, but she wasn't going to reveal it just yet.

"Hey Gold? What do you really think of Kris?" asked Whitney, hoping he'd not realize that she'd change the subject. It worked.

"Super Serious Girl? Well, aside from her nice looking legs," he started with a lecherous grin. "I guess she's okay. I mean, I do consider her as a friend."

"Do you have feelings for her?" asked Whitney bluntly.

"No," replied Gold just as bluntly. "Why do you ask?"

"…I shouldn't really say, since I made a promise."

"Out with it, Cry Baby Whitney!" growled Gold. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Sh-She has feelings for you," stated Whitney, not looking him in the eye.

It was quiet for a few moments before Gold started to snicker, which then became full-blown laughter.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" laughed Gold. "The girl that always bitches on how I'm a womanizer has feelings for me?"

The rich boy fell to the ground laughing his ass off, holding his sides and his eyes watering from laughing so much. The farm girl could only stare at him with a surprised expression.

"Gold! How the hell can you find this funny?" yelled Whitney.

"Easily," he said, getting his laughter under control, even though a few snickers escaped from time to time. Once under control, he got his serious look back on his face. "She's bitched all the time on how I was "disrespectful" to women and how I was nothing more than a no good lecherous pervert and you're telling me that she has feelings for me? She has to make up her mind."

"…So you have no feelings for her whatsoever?" asked Whitney, shocked by his words.

"Like I said, even though she gets on my nerves, she's still my friend and nothing more," answered Gold. He then added with his usual perverted grin. "Besides, she doesn't have enough meat on her bones. She's too skinny for my tastes."

"Wait, you're into fat girls?" questioned the Gym Leader, not really wanting to no the answer.

"What? Hell no! Why would anyone want a fat chick?" exclaimed Gold, giving off a shudder of fear. His face was a little green. "I meant that I like a girl that actually has something! Sure, Super Serious Girl had some nice legs, but she didn't have anything else going for her. No heart-shaped ass, no luscious pair of breasts, and definitely no sexy set of hips! I need a real woman!"

"…You should really tell her. I know you aren't the type of person to lead a girl on, even if you are a womanizer."

"I know. I think I should get a girlfriend first though. At least that way, she'll know I'm serious," said Gold, looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

"Gold actually settling down with one girl? Someone call the papers!" declared Whitney, laughing.

"Laugh it up, Cry Baby Whitney. In fact…"

The next thing Whitney knew was Gold launching himself at her, knocking her off the hay bale and starting to tickle her relentlessly as they landed in a pile of hay. She laughed loudly, begging him to stop. Getting to the point where she couldn't breathe, Gold relented in his attack. As soon as he relented though, the girl beneath him flipped him to the ground, her now on top.

They looked into each other's eyes, which was hard for Gold as his eyes wanted to drift to Whitney's cleavage, revealed as her shirt came undone a little in their scuffle. Whitney lowered herself and captured Gold's lips with own. What surprised her was that Gold kissed her back, instead of pushing her away like she thought he would have.

Releasing for oxygen, they looked back into each other's eyes.

"Gold?"

"Yes, Whitney?" responded Gold, wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

"Why me?"

"You're drop dead sexy!" grinned Gold. He quickly continued when he saw hurt flash through her eyes. "Seriously though, I don't know. I mean, when we first met, you were an annoying girl who got on my nerves, but after a while, you just grew on me. I do find you sexy, Whitney, but I also find you beautiful and I don't say that often to a girl. In fact, I think you're the first girl I've ever called beautiful."

Tears of happiness in her eyes, Whitney rested her head on Gold's chest.

"I feel sort of bad. Kris is my friend and I feel like I've taken you from her."

"I wasn't hers to begin with, Whitney. You have no reason to feel guilty," explained Gold. "I'm sure Kris can find someone. Maybe Silver. We all know he needs to get that stick out of his ass. Speaking of asses…"

Whitney let out a squeak when she felt Gold's hand moved to her rear and gave it a firm squeeze. She looked up to his face, only to see him grinning lecherously.

"You're never going to stop with that, are you?" asked Whitney.

"Can't make no promises," replied Gold, shrugging his shoulder.

"I guess you wouldn't be you if you did," sighed Whitney. She then wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Gold."

"Love ya, too, babe. Love ya, too."

Losing track of time, both the rich boy and the farm girl fell asleep in each other's arms. To think, all it took was a storm to bring them together.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**There you have it. An Accidentalshipping one-shot. It was originally going to be a lemon, but decided against that, as it would be more like smut seeing as how they just got together.**

**So how'd I do? I said earlier, I haven't read the manga so I don't know how OOC I made the characters. I do know that Gold is a lecher, so he might've been in character.**


End file.
